Oneshots, Avatar And Duelists
by Super-bosse
Summary: Yu-gi-oh GX and Avatar: TLA Oneshot Crossover. Jaden/Alexis and Aang/Katara only. Some chapters are gonna be rated M but the whole story in the lenght   T. I will write LEMONS HERE too! a little warning
1. Danceparty

**Oneshot, Avatar And Duelist**

**This is my new story of oneshots. I will mix Yu-gi-oh GX and Avatar: TLA. Jaden / Alexis and Aang / Katara will just come up here. Nothing else! Hope you'll like it. We begin with a oneshot from Avatar: TLA (Aang and Katara).**

**This is my version of the episode "The Headband". I love the episode and I want to make a loving version out there. Beginning in the middle of the party ...**

**I do not own Avatar: TLA**

Katara sat and stared at Aang who danced wildly on the dance floor. All Fire Nation kids seemed to understand what fun really was and Katara was proud of him. The children looked confused at first, but everything got better. Katara saw that Aang was dancing with a girl from the Fire Nation school and jealousy just grew and grew. Aang looked so happy when he danced with her. Katara did not know her name but it was obvious that there was something between them. She, herself had rather mixed feelings about Aang. Sometimes she liked him very much and sometimes a bit less. Right now it was almost love at minimum, and her heart hurt. She was almost crying. The pain became worse until Aang walked over to her. 

"Are you okay Katara?" Asked Aang. 

"Yes ... I'm fine" said Katara half nervously but it was enough to reply. It was quiet for a few minutes and then Aand decided. 

"Katara, dance with me," Aang said, holding out his hand. 

"I do not know Aang, my shoes are not exactly good for dancing and ..." 

"Take my hand" Aang interrupted. Katara nodded and took Aang's 's heart skipped a little and the pain disappeared. In those times it was impossible for Katara to stop love Aang. He could be very romantic, but she had forgotten it during the trip. Katara and Aang was not so close to each other and the dance was not what Katara had hoped for. The dance was fast with a lot of movements, all she wanted was to know Aang's vicinity. Aang stopped dancing, but not without thanking Katara. He needed to take some air. He was so hot inside the cave, not because it was warm in the cave. He was hot for that Katara was closer to he than usual, they held hands. He looked down at his hands, he was sweating from nervousness during the dance and he thought it would make Katara angry. He never went back into the cave and Katara was worried about him.

After another two hours she still had not found him so she decided to look outside the cave. She found him on a hill, he looked up at the moon. Aang's and Katara's forces grew stronger thanks to the full moon but not only that, they became bolder by the force of the moon. Katara walked over to where Aang was and he looked up at her and blushed. Katara sat down beside him. Aang was still. 

"Aang, what are you doing out here?" Asked Katara 

"Thinking" said Aang. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asked Katara. 

"I'm not sure" Aang said nervously. 

"You know you can tell me, I can hold a secret" said Katara. 

"I would rather talk about this with Sokka than with you," said Aang and then got a small idea. Talk to Sokka. Sokka was Katara's brother and he could help him. Katara would just tell him how much she loved him but he was not there. He had run away to look for Sokka. Katara stopped at the hill. She might not get more chances. 

"I have to say it, no matter how much it distracts him"

Aang found Sokka in the cave and Sokka was right pensive when Aang asked him for help. Sokka had never helped Aang before but he had to repay him for what happened before when he was sick. Sokka and Aang was sitting next to each other in the cave and had a long talk, then Aang came to the final part. 

"Sokka, you've been in love, right?" Aang said nervously. 

"It's not exactly a secret that I like Suki" said Sokka, and shrugged. Aang laughed and Sokka stared at him. 

"I think you're in love with meat" Aang suggested. 

"Who really cares!" Yelled Sokka. Aang stopped laughing. 

"I do not know ..." Aang replied, blushing. Sokka laughed out loud. 

"You're in love, are not you Aang?" Asked Sokka happily. 

"I think so" said Aang. That was enough to Sokka as a "yes". 

"You want advice about girls again, you've come to the best" 

"Actually, I will never ask you again, your advice was abysmal" said Aang. Sokka looked down on the ground, a bit disappointed. 

"Sokka, I didn't meant ..." said Aang. 

"Forget it now, why did you came here?" Asked Sokka. 

"I ... I ... I ..." Aang said nervously. 

"Aang, are you in love with someone say it," said Sokka. 

"Ka ... Ka ... Ka .." said Aang even more nervous. Sokka thought at first that he was about to faint, he was quite pale in the face. Sokka found out everything after a few minutes without Aang said. There was only one person who started with "Ka ..." out of Aang's friends. Sokka nodded. He was surprised but Sokka had suspected for a long time that Katara was in love with Aang, it was noticeable when Aang almost died.

_(Looking Back)_

_Sokka POV_

_I had not seen Katara in a long time, she had been weird lately, and this was just because Aang was unconscious. I checked into Aang's room every day, Katara was always there. She was there to take care of him. I started thinking if she actually "liked him". She was the same when our mother eyes widened when I saw that Katara kissed Aang on the cheek several times before she went to bed, next to him. They were in the same bed. I wanted to run up to Katara and get her out of there but something stopped me. I wanted to protect Katara but I saw no better protection than Aang Katara and they fit together._

_(End of flashback)  
><em>  
>Aang looked to be glued to the ground, he could not walk. Sokka had to help Aang, Katara was not happy. Right now at the party, he saw the jealousy in Katara's face. <p>

"Aang, I need to ask you something," said Sokka. 

"Anything" Aang said, expecting something about Katara. 

"Okay, I think some issues can help me," said Sokka. 

"You, why?" Asked Aang. Sokka nodded. 

"Because I need to know if you really fit Katara" 

"There is no easy task, but okay" Aang said nervously. 

"What if Katara has been hurt?" Asked Sokka. 

"It depends on how you look at it" Aang replied confidently. 

"Okay, really hurt" said Sokka. 

"I will rescue her before it happens," said Aang. 

"Okay, if Katara is sick," said Sokka, and waited for a good answer. 

"Take care of her but I can not always be near her when she needs to rest or want some time alone" said Aang. 

"If Katara betrayed you with another guy?" 

"I would probably go crazy" Aang said, blushing. 

"Okay, how would your relationship look like?" Asked Sokka. 

"I hate that question and I can not answer it," said Aang. 

"Aang, was just being honest, Come on!" Yelled Sokka. Aang nodded. 

"It's going to sound weird but I expect ... sex" 

"Think to rape her, i understand" said Sokka sarcastically. 

"Haha, no," said Aang, and he did not even like the joke. 

"Why would you Aang?" Sokka asked, a little more ... angrily. 

"Please think of it, I am the last Airbender, it is pretty obvious," said Aang and blushed scarlet. Sokka nodded and that was all. 

"Unfortunately I can not help you Aang" said Sokka. 

"I answered your questions and I get nothing for it!" Yelled Aang. 

"I can not do anything dumass, you have to do it yourself," said Sokka. 

"I do not think I can" Aang replied, blushing. 

"One thing Aang, Katara loves honesty," said Sokka angrily. 

"Why so upset about it?" Aang said cheerfully. 

"Honesty destroys our family" said Sokka, and looked away. 

"You think thats, all I'll tell her" asked Aang blushes. 

"Hell yeah Aang!" Sokka yelled. 

"I guess ..." 

"Good Aang, do it now before I beat you there!" Sokka exclaimed was smiling all the way back to the rock and Katara was already there. He wanted to say it but this was difficult. Katara heard Aang's footsteps and she turned her face to him. Aang sat on the edge of the cliff and twisted a bit on his back, he felt little pain from the war in Ba Seng SE a few months before. Sometimes he felt the pain. It was not excruciating but it was placed a hand on his shoulder and he smiled. Katara hugged him, but the hug was tighter than Aang thought and they tumbled over the cliff edge. Both rolled down and everything ended with that Katara was right over Aang. Katara did not move, even though she was awake. She nuzzled a bit in his neck and it made him groan. From Katara's side, this was her best day. The mistake had been like a confession. Aang let her lie in and nuzzled against his neck. Katara and Aang blushed horribly. 

"Aang, can I?" 

"Katara, I have something to tell you" said Aang. Katara knew what he would say, but she wanted to hear it. Katara nodded generously. 

"I'm so in love with you Katara!" Aang shouted and looked away. Katara brought his face back to her. The eyes were connected and Katara had to break the distance between them. The kiss was passionate, but it was not violent. The kiss did not break in half an hour and it surprised Katara how long they were kissing. She hated to break the kiss but she had no choice. 

"Can you not tell me the whole truth?" Katara asked jokingly. 

"Okay, I love you" whispered Aang loving this time. 

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this," said Katara. 

"I think I win that one" said Aang blushes. 

"What, how long did you wait?" Asked Katara happily. 

"Our first meeting ..." Aang mumbled. Katara gasped and hugged Aang hard. Aang laughed, though he almost choked.

The gang had to leave now, before everyone would suspect had not talked to Katara in a long time but he did not really know if Sokka accepted him as Katara's boyfriend. Their relationship quickly went in late and he had told Sokka. Something still felt wrong. Aang sat on Appa's head and Katara walked over and sat next to him. 

"I guess we're together now," Aang said, blushing. 

"Yes, it seems almost impossible," said Katara and blushed even more. 

"I will love you forever Katara" Aang said cheerfully. 

"That's what I hope for," said Katara and kissed Aang on his lips. Sokka was in the saddle, and pretended to be asleep. He heard everything, even the kiss. _Ok, so it ends like this. I could not do anything to stop their relationship. Everything was meant to happen, from the beginning ..._

T**here is the end. Just a romantic oneshot. I will possibly write Lemons also but i'm not there yet. Just wait and see. Time to sleep, cya!**


	2. Lovely Aang or Mighty Haru

**I do not own Avatar: TLA**

**I will continue with Avatar: TLA. Haru and Katara have been dating since the end of the war, and Aang gets mad at Katara. Katara never knew that Aang is angry and jealous, but Katara did not want to lose her best knows that next week will Aang come to meet Sokka and then she had her chance. Enjoy ...**

Katara stood on the block of ice where she and Sokka found Aang. She used to train waterbending here daily. She had nightmares about Aang in a few days now and she was worried. Aang may have been hurted and perhaps that is why he will. Katara's waterbending had gotten better now. She was better than Aang and her healing could save almost anyone. She stopped training waterbending to just sit there on the iceberg. 

"Katara, are you okay?" Haru asked behind her. Katara nodded. 

"I'm fine" replied Katara and Haru hugged her. 

"I love you, Katara" he whispered. Katara blushed and kissed Haru on the cheek. The ground began to shake and Katara gasped a bit. She closed her eyes but all she saw was that Haru flew down into the icy water. She ran up to him and pulled him out of the water. Haru hugged Katara, but Katara pushed him away. 

"Before you touch me you have to use a towel" Katara said happily. Haru grinned. 

"Haha, right Katara, see you back home" he said with a smile and walked away. Katara was alone again. Her thoughts went around about what had just happened. Haru just flew up in the air for no reason. Someone has to comply them. She looked around the area and someone was standing behind around the iceberg. She looked behind the iceberg, but then he was gone. Katara looked up in the air. 

"There is only one person who can disappear like that quickly," said Katara loud to yourself. It could just be Aang. Katara left the iceberg with much concern. First, she wondered why Aang threw Haru in the water. Something must be wrong with Aang, Katara thought.

When Katara was back, Haru stood in front of her, he smiled. Katara could not get along with Haru now, she had another problem. She almost knew the place where Aang was and she would have to talk to him. She really wants to find out what the problem was. About an hour later as she stood in the same place. Katara looked around after Aang again and she saw a shadow, it must be Aang. When she looked there then he was gone again. Katara sighed heavily. 

"Aang, I know you are here, come out!" Katara screamed. Katara heard a big sigh from the water, but Aang was not there. 

"What do you want Katara?" Said Aang, with an angry voice. 

"Aang, I need to know why you are so angry at me," said Katara. 

"It's not your fault, it's my fault," said Aang angrily. 

"Come out, please Aang" Katara said. Aang came out of the water. 

"You have to get me to learn that" Katara said happily. Aang nodded. 

"Sometime" said Aang, but he was still not happy. 

"Aang, something is wrong," said Katara. Aang nodded sadly and he sat down on the iceberg. Katara walked up to him, sat down beside them. Aang blushed but Katara didn't saw that. Aang was hoping he did not have to explain to Katara. The anger took over again. 

"I hate myself!" Shouted Aang and fire flew around the area. 

"Aang, quiet," said Katara. Aang nodded. 

"I've gone mad ..." Aang said and looked down on the ice.

Aang just wanted to die. He could not tell Katara what really happened. He knew but it was not his fault. Everything in him had been to the ice and needed Katara. He knew that Haru suited for Katara, more than hugged him to get Aang to tell but it did not work at all. 

"Aang, if you do not tell me we'll sit here all night" 

"Katara, I need help, Sokka already know why," said Aang. 

"So you want me to talk to Sokka?" asked Katara. 

"If you want to know what the wrong is" Aang said sadly. 

"It's probably not that serious" Katara said humbly. 

"I say this before you talk to Sokka, it's my fault, I have no control. I will wait for an answer "said Aang. Katara did not understand anything. Aang kept a secret, but all were out now. Katara ran back to the village, but she did not find Sokka.

Sokka sat outside the village and waited for Katara to come. He did not want Haru to come with her. Katara had just found Sokka and she walked up to him with silent steps 

"I know you're there Katara" said Sokka, without to watch at her. 

"You will tell me" said Katara 

"Aang said it immediately after the war," said Sokka. 

"Tell me, NOW!" Katara screamed. 

"Katara, patience," said Sokka, and looked away again. 

"Katara, I want you to dump Haru" said Sokka. Katara gasped. 

"Why, you said you could not get a better brother," said Katara. 

"Actually I can get a much better brother, I lied," said Sokka. 

"Sokka, I can not just leave him, I like him" 

"Enough of that, you wanted to know what Aang's problems were" Sokka said. 

"Yes, he is really scares me" said Katara uneasily. 

"You see Katara ... Aang really like you, "said Sokka. 

"I like him too, he is my best friend, I think" said Katara. 

"Katara, I said that Aang really like you and I mean really," said Sokka high. Katara knew everything. Why Aang was mad at her. She could not leave Haru now, their had grewed.

Aang remained on the iceberg, Sokka had informed Aang on the situation and it did not look so bright. Katara would never leave Haru, Aang was the strangest day of his life. Katara saw Aang on the iceberg but she dared not go forward. Katara's brain was extremely frustrated. There were two boyfriends in her life, Aang and Haru, which would she choose? Aang and Katara had a deeper relationship during the war but Haru would certainly hate Katara if she left him. 

"Katara, go up to him," said Sokka behind her. 

"I do not want to hurt him anymore" said Katara nervously. 

"He loves you Katara, he had, for a long time, I think" said Sokka. 

"But he didn't telled me" said Katara. Sokka sighed. 

"Aang is your copycat, he is afraid to fail," said Sokka. 

"Sokka, I'm not afraid" Katara replied resolutely. 

"It was really good Katara, you said nothing to Haru" said Sokka. 

"I would .." said Katara. Sokka laughed. 

"As if it would ever happen," said Sokka happily. 

"Haru are going to hate me," said Katara. 

"He's doing it already," said Sokka. Katara stared at Sokka. 

"What!" Katara screamed. She was lucky that Aang is not heard. 

"I told him to leave you alone, sorry" said Sokka. 

"Then I have nothing to lose," said Katara blushing.

Katara was very nervous so she did not want to wait long. She ran to Aang, he was asleep, he didn't noticed. Katara jumped on him so that he'll woke up. Katara lay there, on top of Aang. Aang blushed and Katara nuzzled against his chest. Aang blushed even more. 

"I'm so sorry Aang, I did not know" said Katara and tears left her eyes. Aang was happy and angry at the same time. 

"I'm sorry Katara" said Aang and Katara stared at him. 

"For what?" Asked Katara. Aang sighed sadly. 

"I would not have told Sokka, now he tells Haru to leave and now he is ..." did Aand said before Katara kissed him. Aang was just completely still and let Katara's lips caress his. Katara's tongue asked for entrance and Aang opened his mouth slowly. He was still hesitant, he had made everything worse. 

"It's my fault," muttered Aang in the kiss. Katara broke the kiss. 

"There will never be your fault Aang, I love you" 

"I did not want to steal you in this way," said Aang sadly. 

"You didn't stole, you have taked me back," Katara whispered. 

"Are you sure Katara?" Asked Aang and Katara kissed him again. Aang closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. Katara and Aang did not leave it lying position. Katara blushed scarlet. 

"Katara, I love you," said Aang and Katara kissed him. 

"I know, I have always been in love with you Aang" Katara said happily. 

"Too bad Haru asked you before me," Aang said jokingly. 

"Yes ..." replied Katara. Aang remained and forgot why he was here. Aang began digging in his pocket and Katara looked into his eyes. 

"Katara, I wonder ..." said Aang, but he was interrupted by a kiss. Katara began to dig in Aang's pocket as well and founded what Aang wanted to show her, a betrothal necklace. Katara gasped and hugged Aang as hard as she could. Aang laughed. 

"Yes," said Katara, and they kissed. Aang still had to talk to Sokka. Aang thought it was bad that he only sent Haru away. Aang and Sokka was gone for a long time during the day. They tried to get along. Katara was worried, most for Aang.

Aang and Sokka came home late at night and Katara was already in bed. She was awake and heard the guys talking outside. Personally, she thought Sokka was right. Katara needed Aang. Aang did almost love Katara too much. Katara could not hear the fighting anymore so she went out to them. 

"Can you just shut up! Aang come with me! "Katara screamed. Aang nodded, but he was not exactly proud to be with Katara. He wanted him to mean something to Katara, did not come in and just hurt Haru like that that Sokka did. Katara came with Katara into her bedroom. Katara sighed heavily. 

"Aang, Sokka was right that sent Haru from here" said Katara. 

"You do not see Katara, Haru need you too, I know it" 

"Haru might need me but I need you," said Katara. 

"Katara, we can not just leave Haru for himself" said Aang. 

"You are right Aang, but we will find someone to Haru" 

"I might ruin your life Katara, remember that I am the Avatar" 

"Stop Aang, once I hit you until you say something good," said Katara. 

"Okay ... I love you, "said Aang and hugged Katara tightly. 

"Tell me something I do not know," Katara said happily. 

"That you are very beautiful" Aang whispered lovingly. 

"Thanks Aang, sleep with me tonight" forcing Katara. Aang nodded and both fell down on the bed. Katara fell asleep on Aang's chest. Aang immediately became happier and thought, _Love you forever._


	3. Zombie Trap

**Zombie Trap**

**Yu-gi-oh GX oneshot! Haven't write this on a very long time. The bad thing of it may be that I do not remember as much as before I start writing, I say that the characters are different. This is Lemon so this will probably never happen for millions of years but I just find a idea. Now I start the story, finally!**

**After Snake In The Grass Part 3 ... don't know where ...**

All had almost become zombies and there was nothing to do about it. Everyone dueled until the zombies eventually won. Chazz, Syrus, Miss Fontaine, there was not many ot them left. The rest of the gang had not dueled, it was dangerous here. The only idea was to run but they had not unlimited powers. Jaden, Alexis, Jim, Jesse, Axel, Hassle Berry and Atticus was still left.

Alexis, Atticus and Hassleberry ran through corridor after corridor, but everywhere you went were zombies there. The fatigue was Atticus who then stopped running. Alexis yelled at Atticus. 

"Lexi, go" said Atticus. Alexis would not let him go but Hassleberry pulled in her Obelisk jacket. Alexis ran reluctantly, and sometimes looked back. After a minute you could not see Atticus anymore. Alexis was almost started crying but she could not keep the tears inside. Hassleberry also stayed and he told Alexis to run. Alexis nodded and ran as fast as she could. She could hear Hassle Berry's screams and he also became one of the zombies.

Jaden and Jesse went along, but the zombies were not here. It was quiet, too quiet. Jaden and Jesse could hear a roar of that came from almost the other building. Run there would be unnecessary because someone may no longer be there. Suddenly two people out of the wall, Jim and Axel. 

"Thank God, it's just Jim and Axel," said Jesse eased. Axel and Jim said nothing but moaned like zombies. Jesse pulled out his duel disc and asked Jaden to run but he did not. Jesse waited but Jaden also took up his duel disc. Jesse was smiling to Jaden and they would not give up, never give up. They were broken out of a strange sound and someone had brought a forklift from the basement. You could not see who it was yet. 

"Jaden ... Jesse, run! "Screamed Atticus, which came quickly. Jaden and Jesse nodded and jumped on the forklift in the fly. Atticus looked worn out, his clothes were broken and he had scratches on her body. Suddenly Jesse fall of the forklift and zombies took him. Jaden screamed but they could not save Jesse, it was too late. Atticus did not stop the lift truck in half an hour. After half an hour he had found a safe place, a library. 

"We made it .." said Atticus tiring and sat on the nearest chair. Jaden nodded and almost thought it was all over now.

Alexis kicked open a door to get away and this seemed to be a library, she looked around and began hearing voices. 

"Damn, we're probably dead right," said a familiar voice. 

"Do not give up now, you never give up" said another familiar voice. 

"Hell no, Jaden Yuki never gives up," he said, and Alexis thought it was safe. She went up and knocked Jaden on his back. Jaden turned around and Alexis blushed. Jaden laughed. 

"Okay, yo Lex" Jaden said cheerfully. Atticus walked up and Alexis hugged him hard as soon as she saw him. Atticus grinned. 

"You will not get rid of me that easily Sis" Atticus said pleasantly. 

"Do we have a plan?" asked Alexis. 

"Ehm.. Lex, we just came here," said Jaden. 

"Come on Jaden, you must have thought of something" said Alexis stressed. 

"Calm down Lexi, we just need some rest, that's all," said Atticus. 

"Rest ... Zombies are taking over the academy! "Cried Alexis. 

"Actually, Academy in the desert" Atticus corrected her sister. The call is cut out of Jaden's petition stomach. Alexis giggled. 

"What, I need food, i haven't eat on the whole day" said Jaden 

"Jaden is right, maybe we should find some food," suggested Alexis.

"I never thought you would say something like that!" Yelled Jaden, looking around the library, searching for food. Atticus found some bread crumbs on the floor but it was not enough even for a rat. Alexis sighed. 

"We have to go out and look" said Alexis, scared. Atticus hesitated. 

"I do not go out just to look for food," said Atticus angrily. 

"I must have food," complained Jaden. Alexis nodded. 

"Jaden, how about we lookin" asked Alexis. 

"It sounds like a plan," said Jaden and left Attiucs alone.

Jaden and Alexis found the dining room and found the food but on the way out were zombies there. Jesse was a zombie in the group. Jaden stood in front of Alexis and it was his turn, he thought. 

"Alexis, run!" Yelled Jaden. Alexis could not... this time, especially not when it was Jaden. She had a crush on him since the first time the met and she would not leave Jaden to die. 

"Never" said Alexis and Jaden's summoned Avian to get away. Alexis ran close beside him and the zombies came from all directions, this could be the end. Alexis and Jaden stood back to back. Alexis blushed and she saw a rescue. A scrub in the immediate vicinity. Alexis took Jaden's hand and ran with him into the scrub. It was dark and scary but they stayed in the scrub. Going out could be dangerous. Suddenly they heard the zombies banging on the door. Alexis blocked the door. 

"Jaden, what are you doing?" Asked Alexis if she felt a hand on her right breast. Jaden pulled his hand quickly. 

"Trying to find something that can save us," said Jaden. Alexis blushed and found Jaden's hand again, she held it tightly. Jaden did not understand what Alexis meant to keep him hard in his hand. Alexis moved Jaden's hand back to her right breast. Jaden squeezed a bit on her breast, which caused her to moan loudly. Jaden did this a few times and ended a few minutes later. 

"Jaden ... do not stop, "said Alexis overwhelmed. Jaden found the light and now you could finally see. Alexis still blushed. Jaden sat down, leaning against the wall. Alexis was sitting right next to the door. 

"Lex, we will stay here until the coast is clear" said Jaden. 

"I know something we can do," said Alexis dreaming. Jaden nodded. 

"I'm listening" said Jaden and Alexis took Jaden's hand again. 

"Alexis what-humh" said Jaden before Alexis kissed him on the lips. Jaden did not know what he would do. Putt off Alexis or just relax. Alexis moved from his side to on him and Jaden had no choice. He melted into the kiss but he let Alexis make it important. You could hear zombies outside yet. 

"Jaden, this is perhaps the last time I see you" said Alexis. 

"You know ... I do not get it Lex, you just ... right now, "said Jaden confused. 

"I just did it because I like you Jaden" Alexis said. Jaden could not see the difference between like and like, really like. Alexis thought it was time to confess everything to him, she began to undress. Jaden blushed for the first time in his life, this was ... unusual. Alexis stripped off everything except her panties and Jaden stared. Alexis almost regretted that she did it. Jaden looked away. 

"Exactly what do you mean by this Lex" asked Jaden. 

"I just ... type ... did that" said Alexis blushing. 

"I've never seen a girl naked before," said Jaden seriously. 

"I was hoping you might ... like me, "said Alexis nervously. 

"Of course I like you a Lex ..." said Jaden. Alexis interrupted him. 

"No, Jaden, I love you," said Alexis out loud. Jaden almost fainted. He did not expect true that Alexis would say this. She just told him that she loved him, it was just sick. Jaden's hands moved reluctantly to her round breasts. His body was just more excited to see Alexis almost completely naked. Alexis groaned and pulled Jaden's head closer to her breasts. This was how to love someone, thought Jaden and grinned a little bit. 

"This feels almost better than food," said Jaden and Alexis giggled. 

"Only almost?" asked Alexis jokingly. Jaden laughed. 

"Yes, I can not eat you, food you can eat" Jaden said cheerfully. 

"Want to taste something?" said Alexis blushing. 

"Say it Lex, I can drink or eat anything right now" said Jaden happily. Alexis nodded and she pulled off her last clothing. Alexis did not like the atmosphere at was unpleasant and pleasant at the same time. Jaden just stood there and stared at her. Alexis drew Jaden closer to a hot kiss and Jaden's heart skipped a beat. Alexis showed what Jaden would do. She just pulled his head down to her vagina. Jaden did not know much about this. Alexis seemed to know more and therefore had to guide Jaden. Alexis felt his breath against her member and she asked him to lick her there. He did it, and Alexis could not stop the gasps and groans. Jaden thought it was bad but he did not stop. His body did not quite work with himself. It tastes different, thought Jaden. Jaden had find the point that gives the most pleasure to Alexis and Alexis asked him to go even deeper with his tongue. Jaden did the opposite and just stopped. Alexis was disappointed and wanted to protest, but Jaden held his hand over her was not what Alexis expected. 

"Lex, who are you?" Asked Jaden. Alexis knew nothing. 

"Do not you know who I am?" Asked Alexis horrified. 

"I knew before who you were, but not now" said Jaden. 

"Jaden, I ... " 

"Alexis, this is not you" Jaden interrupted. Alexis kissed him violently and Jaden just wanted to break the kiss. Alexis tongue made it impossible for Jaden to leave and she was on him now. Right now Alexis was stronger than Jaden. Alexis began to undress Jaden as seductively as she could. Jaden blushed when he finally lay there with Alexis over him in only his screamed with delight when she felt Jaden's hard member on her inner thighs. Jaden was right, this was not Alexis. She seemed to like Jaden more than dueling. Alexis heard the words repeated in her brain, _this is not you_. Alexis stared into Jaden's sweet brown eyes. 

"I'm the new Alexis" Alexis whispered in his ear. 

"Lexi, I meant what I said, you are almost as good as food for me, I knew you after our first battle, you almost beat me and I do not want to ruin your dueling ability" said Jaden seriously. Alexis thought Jaden also was different, he would never think of something clever, maybe sometimes, but this was way too smart. 

"Do not worry," said Alexis seductively and kissed Jaden again. This time, Jaden deepened the kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Alexis pulled off his last clothing, and he was now completely naked. Alexis smiled and looked down at his hard member. Jaden smiled back and began to touch at Alexis's breasts again. For Alexis this felt... sooo right. Alexis also wanted Jaden to feel good, her right hand moved to Jaden's member and she stressed it a bit with her hand. Jaden groaned and Alexis thought he wanted more. She squeezed the head with her thumb. It was almost a bit hurt but he really enjoyed it. Alexis did not want to tease him too much. She moved down until she was behind his penis and she started licking on it anywhere. While Alexis did it, she felt a finger at her opening. The finger pushed into her vagina and she gasped happily. Alexis was tired, but she needed to finish what she had started. She left Jaden's member and lay down a few centimeters away. She then pulled Jaden's arm until he ended right on her. Jaden knew what he would do but he needed a type of acceptence first. Alexis looked away for a few seconds. 

"Do it Jaden" Alexis said. Jaden licked her earlobe. She yelped and he looked at her again, waiting for something more answer. She nodded and Jaden was placed in the correct position over her. Jaden started kissing her neck, she shouted angrily. 

"We can stop, I will not force you Lex" Jaden said cheerfully. 

"It is not the problem, you are the problem" cried Alexis. 

"What have I done?" Jaden asked playfully, he knewed exactly. 

"You mess with the wrong person Jaden" said Alexis and kissed Jaden hard on his lips. Jaden moaned into the kiss and Alexis pulled him further down on her. His cock went into her tight place. She yelped in pain and started to cry a bit, it also was bleeding from her membership. Jaden began to wonder if she was okay. Alexis nodded. 

"I am ... your first? "asked Jaden nervous but happy. 

"A duel could not change it, my "fiance" " Alexis said cheerfully. Jaden was smiling at her and he began to move slowly. Alexis scratched with her nails into his back and the scratches would certainly not heal in a week. Jaden also felt some pain after that but this was difficult for Alexis, she had to get used to it. Jaden was still slow in and out and Alexis closed her eyes and groaned. This was on the way to happiness, and after a few minutes inside, her eyes opened. Alexis drew Jaden closer, almost impossible close. Alexis's cheeks were more red than blood from her member and she seemed to really enjoy this. Alexis's tried to talk but her breathing was too fast. Jaden tried to calm her a bit and his slow pace of change very slowly. Alexis blushed. 

"You are not only good at eating and dueling" joked Alexis out of breath. Jaden laughed and Alexis laughed with him. 

"Thanks Lex!" Exclaimed Jaden and Alexis kissed him passionately. Jaden started again because he saw that Alexis wanted to continue. Alexis told him always to run faster and finally he could not run faster. Alexis groaned loudly, almost like zombies in the whole building heard. _Okay,_ _Atti must have heard that_, thought Alexis but she did not care so much. 

"Ahh ... Lex, I feel weird! "Yelled Jaden between shocks. 

"AHH ... Jaden, you ... I know that ... AHH "cried Alexis tried to say something more but she could not. Alexis felt suddenly the liquids that Jaden's cock sent over to her. She was breathing fast and Jaden collapsed on her breasts. She smiled and pulled her hand through his hair. Jaden licked between her breasts. 

"Mmm ... Jaden, you are the best "Alexis groaned. Jaden grinned a bit. 

"I hear it often" Jaden said happily and Alexis hit him on the shoulder. 

"Now just sleep, The Next King Of Games" said Alexis jokingly. 

"Maybe ... it sounds good, "said Jaden and dragged Alexis closer. They slept with their arms around each other, hoping that tomorrow everything would be okay.

**My best Yu-gi-oh GX Lemon but I'm not happy about it. ****I have not written Yu-gi-oh GX Lemons in a while so I suppose I am a bit rusty, say what you think, I will accept everything and you probably have some ideas!**

**- Fatedman**


End file.
